


Boss, the rabbit

by FearStormTyler



Category: Original Work, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Height Differences, Height Kink, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Twink Top, ass eating, knots, muscle bottom, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearStormTyler/pseuds/FearStormTyler
Summary: Eight is hired to kill an orca. That's not a problem, hes been doing hired killing for the past four years, since he was 14. Nothing new, really, however, this trip to the icy island brings more than he anticipated.Eight belongs to me, and Toba belongs to my friend, CatTRacks.I might add to this, its basically just Eight fucks everyone the island (except for the kid) comment any recommendations!
Relationships: Eight (OC)/Toba (OC)
Kudos: 7





	Boss, the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatTRacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTRacks/gifts).



Eight had arrived just ten minutes ago, having dropped off the basket of goodies Yukisada had gifted him at the place he was to be staying, and then gone to venture out.

He wore only a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top that nearly blended right in with his ebony skin, along with a pair of white doc martens. He definitely stood out from the white snow, and the light aesthetic of this frozen island, not that it was any bother to him, he could hide himself well when he needed to.

His bright, intense yellow orange eyes were looking around while he walked through the crunchy snow, and eventually caught sight of some very small, but recent footprints, right near the entrance of a cave, which led to a large hole that seemingly was the entryway to a home to some kind of animal.

So, naturally, he decided to step forward to investigate.

Two, large rabbit ears were noticed first, followed by a face, and then a hand, holding a knife. "You. State your business."

"I'm just looking around." His eyes were piercing. "I'm Eight, here to kill an orca, and who are you, exactly?" His voice was deep and curious.

"I'm Toba." 'Toba' didn't seem too pleased, and he was trying not to look intimidated. It seems as though he was not made aware of the dogs awaited arrival.

"Yukisada didn't mention any Toba." The dark skinned male replied, however he sounded indifferent. "So, is this your place?" He wondered if he'd be able to get in there, considering he's 6'6, and this guy looks like he's gotta be under 5'ft tall.

"Mhm." He took a good look at the much taller male. "Wanna come inside?" He didn't seem too bothered anymore, he was just briefly disappointed at the fact that Yuki hadn't mentioned him.

The dog thought for a second. "What are the chances I'll fit?" He asked halfheartedly, just to get a shrug in response, so once the rabbit moved out of the way, he was making his way down. With little effort, the dog was inside. "This.. This place actually looks really nice.." He commented idly.

"Thanks." Pride blossomed in his chest. "Made it myself." He definitely enjoyed compliments. "So, maybe we should start planning,"

"Plannin? I was just gonna stick to uh, if I see him I take him out, that good with you, boss?"

"Boss, huh, yeah, I'm your boss." The short male snickered softly. He liked that. "That works, too, I guess." He didn't really care as long as that piece of shit orca was finally killed. "You want somethin' to drink?" He was already going to get himself a bottle of vodka for himself.

"Mhn, alcohol really isn't the best for me. You got any scotch?" Eight asked with a small grin, licking his lips and continuing to take a look around.

The rabbit let out a small scoff, smirking. "Yeah." He grabbed an entire, completely full bottle of 50 year old scotch. To which the very tall male declined.

"Nah, man, I have no self control. You got like, a cup or somethin'?" He stood in the middle of the icy den, hands in his pockets.

"You.. Have no self control?" He snorted. "I'll get you a glass made of ice, then, since I don't have any actual cups." He began pouring the drink, still amused.

Eight narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't judge me, little rabbit. You're the one with a fuckton of alcohol at age what, six? Isn't that like, illegal? I mean, underage drinking is pretty bad, no?"

Toba paused. "Six? Really? How very original. I'll have you know that I am not small for my species, and I could easily kick your fucking ass, so don't be a dick, dog."

Now, the ebony male didn't really like that nickname, but now he's quite interested. "Oh really? Could you? I would just love to see you try.

Toba looked very unimpressed for a moment, before a very wide grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah? You wanna fuckin' go?" The rabbit is no cheater, so he put down his knife, along with the glass he was pouring for the dog, before walking right up to him, and staring up at his face.

"What are you gonna do, hmm?" He's really excited for this, his masochistic tendencies surfacing.

"I'm gonna fuckin hurt you." He narrowed his eyes a little, and then he was kicking Eight in the shin, real, real hard.

One of the dogs eyes twitched, but that was the only visible reaction. Yeah, it hurt like a hell, but he was quite literally a professional at keeping a straight face while being hurt. "Is that all you got?"

Toba was really surprised by that. "Well I can't reach your face, so unless you wanna get on your knees, yeah."

There was a slight flush on Eight's cheeks. "Oh yeah? Is that what you want, boss?" He had his bottom lip caught between his semi sharp teeth while he gulped.

“Yup, exactly.” A loud chuckle came from the rabbit, and then he reached up to push a hand down on the dog’s shoulder in an attempt to get him on his knees.

Eight went down willingly, he's so down for the pain he knows is gonna come.

That was really hot. Toba licked his lips, admiring the sight before him, and then with absolutely no hesitation he swung his fist, throwing a hard punch straight to the side of the face, though he was nice enough to avoid the nose. On impact, the canines skin split in two small cuts, and blood began trickling out of the little wounds.

Eights head flew to the side, but he otherwise didn't move it, just breathing through his parted lips, chest moving visibly.

There was a wicked grin on Toba's face, and damn, did he seem proud. “Mm, that's gonna leave a real nice mark.” He then slowly let his eyes trail down. “Oh? What's this? Are you fucking hard? Really?”

The black male licked his lips, and then caught the lower one between his teeth, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, staying sat still on his knees with his feet tucked under his butt.

Toba smirked, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants. This was all such a huge turn on. He moved to lightly stomp a boot on the dogs leg, dangerously close to his crotch. “You gonna want help with that?”

Eight still did not speak, staring firmly at the floor.

“Fine, don't answer.” The rabbit scoffed, turning back and walking back to where he'd left his drink, having himself a sip. “You can leave now if you want. Unless you want to stay.” Toba then settled down in his bean bag.

The tall male weighed his options, before he stood up, and went closer to where the rabbit was sitting. “You're letting me kill a guy.. I consider that a reward in itself.. Maybe I should pay you back.”

“What? Gonna give me head, puppy?” He took another sip of his drink.

Now, Eight liked that nickname. “Mmm.. Is that what you want, boss?” He asked slowly, once again dropping down to his knees.

Toba’s eyes darkened oh so slightly, and then he was pulling down his zipper, followed by his belt. He was a little hesitant to pull out his dick with how cold it was, but he did, and then he gestured the dog closer to get started.

Eight leaned forward, and started with a big wet lick from base to tip, a whole lot of saliva producing. He wrapped his lips around the head, and inside of his mouth, his tongue was able to wrap around Toba's girth entirely, it seemed to be a full dog tongue, and he started sucking, too. He was really good at this, and he's had a lot of practice. He pushed his head all the way down, swallowing around the head of the rabbit's cock.

Toba let out a soft moan. He’d never gotten a blowjob before, never had sex at all, actually. “Oh fuck.. Good boy…” He was fully hard in seconds.

Eight really loved being called things like that. He looked up at the short male with lust hooded eyes, bobbing his head with twists, while also stroking his length with his tongue, and still this was accompanied by the sucking, and the contracting of his throat muscles around the head.

The pale male knew he wasn't going to last long by any means, but that was fine, because he could go very many rounds if he damn well pleased. He had a stupid grin on his face, rolling his hips. “You're so cute down there.. Ha…”

Eight reached up a hand that started to fondle Toba's balls, fingers touching in all the right places, and he sped up all of his movements, hollowing his cheeks. The praise was perfect encouragement.

Toba was quickly starting to get close, full on thrusting into Eight’s mouth now, and he was definitely appreciating the ebony skinned males lack of gag reflex. “Oh fuck- Oh fuck- Oh-” The movements of his hips were becoming erratic, and louder noises were leaving him. “Gonna cum- Gonna-”

The tall male didn't have much time to brace himself, but he pulled off just enough that when the rabbit shot into his mouth, he was able to taste it. He slowly pulled off his length, mouth open, showing the cum that covered his long tongue, and while staring up at the white males face, he closed his mouth and swallowed it all down.

The bunny finally slumped in his seat. “Fuck.. You did good, puppy..” He sat up fully then, tucking himself away. “Do you want that drink, now?”

“Yes please.” Eight moved to sit on his butt, pulling in a shaky breath.

The rabbit hummed, going over to grab the iceglass, bringing it over to the tall male. “Here.”

He took it, and downed the entire thing in one go, before putting the glass down and then glaring at his bulge.

“What, you want help with that?”

Eight glanced up at him. “Huh? What are you willing to do?” He wasn't totally expecting anything in return, if he's honest.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Toba asked back. “I can do just about anything.”

The canine didn't have anything specific in mind. “I'm open to suggestions.” He answered, looking up at the standing male.

“I can suck your dick to make it even, or we can have like, actual sex. Whatever you want.” He offered, grinning lightly.

“Either works.” The big dog answered, licking his lips. “But I don't think you'll be able to suck my dick, no offense, I'm just pretty sure that you couldn't get it in your mouth, even if you tried.

Toba raised a brow. “Alright, big guy. Hands and knees, or missionary?”

“Ah.. Um..” That blush was returning to his dark cheeks. “Hands ‘n knees.”

“Aw, the doggy wants it doggystyle..” He snickered to himself. “Well okay then, pants off, and get in position.”

Eight looked a little embarrassed, and got his dark pants and boxers off, but he left his white boots on, and then shyly got into said position as told, presenting his ass. It was plump and muscular, and frankly, it was really nice.

“Cute.” The white haired male commented, grabbing a handful of cheek to see what he had to work with. “Okay, I literally do not own lube.”

“That's um- I have- Uh, natural lubrication..” He sounded a little embarrassed. “Slick…”

“Oh? How does that work?” Toba was pretty curious, his other hand reaching out to grab the other cheek.

“It's like, how.. How girls get wet, but uh, in my.,. Ass..” He's ready to get fucked all the time, and he's always freshly shaven and squeaky clean, so if you look, it's not hard to see the clear substance dripping from his entrance.

“Mhn, nice..” He leaned forward, getting real close, before he gave an experimental lick to the ring of muscle.

Eight’s reaction was instant, his back arching, and his legs pushing him back, closer to the rabbits tongue. He wasn't expecting that, he doesn't get this very often, but he sure as hell loves it. The slick was sweet, and almost tasted like strawberries.

Well, Toba thinks this is really interesting, and he likes the taste, so he's giving more and more licks, kneading at the asscheeks, and letting his eyes close, getting a little more into it, lapping up more of his sweet slick.

It just kept on coming. With every passing second Eight was getting wetter, the muscle loosening up in a natural preparation. “F-Fffuck-” He was so sensitive, and this was just so fucking pleasurable. His sharp claws digging into the icy floor, soft whimpers leaving him, face pushed into the ground, and he couldn't find it in him to care about the cold.

Toba didn't have the longest tongue in the world, but it was pretty average length, and a fair bit rough, but it was definitely okay, especially when he was pushing it into Eights hole.

Eight was clenching slightly around him almost instantly, drooling with his mouth open. “Mghg-” He swears this just couldn't get any better.

And then Toba was replacing his tongue with two fingers, immediately starting to move them around.

The rabbit hadn't even touched his prostate just yet, he’d only gotten close, but still he was moaning out louder than before and pushing back against him. “Fuck- Ple-ase-”

Toba really doesn't have much patience, slipping in a third finger and scissoring them pretty carelessly while he thrust them in and out.

And Eight? Eight has no complaints. He loves it rough. “F-Fuck me- Please- Fuck-”

That was all it took, the short male was pulling out his fingers and wiping them off somewhere. He wasn't that big anyway, and in hardly a second he was pulling himself out of his pants again, standing, and pushing right in with no hesitation. He found it kinda amazing that in order to fuck him in this position he had to stand.

The canine was immediately pushing back, fucking himself on the rabbits cock, his long thick tail wagging softly.

Toba watched him do this for a minute, before he was grabbing him by the hips and starting to fuck into him real fast, no mercy, his head tilting back slightly. “Y-You’re a good puppy, hmm?”

“F-uck- Yeah- G-Give it to me, b-boss-” Eight moaned out, and his voice was so raw and blissed out already.

This was just so fucking hot, and the rabbit was pretty sure he was gonna be cumming pretty fast again, but he still had no issue with that, and either way, if he looked down under Eight he could see the growing puddle of precum and slick on his floor.

The tall male stopped moving himself back, just taking it. This felt so fucking good, and before he knew it, his arms were giving out and his chest was colliding with the cold floor.

Despite this, Toba didn't stop, he only got faster, and harder. Even though he wasn't even trying to, he was managing to slam right against that bundle of nerves every single time.

Eight hadn't realized he had gotten so close so fast, and in what seemed like mere minutes, but had to be at least twenty, he was shooting a thick, heavy, pearly white load onto the ground, his big knot inflating purposelessly, tongue sticking right out of his mouth.

Toba still did not stop, even as he felt himself cumming, too, he just continued moving until his knot was up fully and he couldn't move.

With the excess slick and cum filling up the canine, he was sure his stomach was bulging pretty visibly, and when the rabbit leaned down a bit, his hands wrapping around his waist, and then feeling at his plump stomach, he knew he was right.

After that, they had taken a bath together, and then Eight was on his way, thinking to himself about how he'd been here all of one hour, and had already been fucked into the floor.


End file.
